


Un Rapport à Refaire

by Eejil



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eejil/pseuds/Eejil
Summary: Edward doit rendre un rapport à son supérieur. Seulement cette fois est particulière.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 4





	Un Rapport à Refaire

Ed soupira une énième fois. Il arrivait toujours dans le bureau du Colonel en hurlant, ouvrant la porte en grand d’un coup de pied dérangeant tout ce qu’il pouvait se passer de l’autre côté. L’équipe s’était habitué à ses entrées fracassantes et s’en amusait maintenant. Sauf, bien sûr, la seule personne pour laquelle il continuait. Le Colonel maîtrisait à la perfection ses regards exaspéré, mais lui rendait si bien ses coups verbaux qu’Ed ne pouvait qu’espérer une once d’affection…  
Ed soupira encore. Cet espoir, c’est cet espoir qui l’empêche d’avancer et d’ouvrir la porte en hurlant une insulte comme d’habitude. Ce espoir commençait à le détruire.  
D’habitude, ah… D’habitude. D’habitude, il cachait ses espoirs et émotions derrière son éternel sourire, mais cette fois-ci… Cette fois il était parti en mission pendant deux moix. Et Mustang… Mustang lui avait manqué. Et Edward ne savait pas comment gérer ses émotions devant ce regard d’onyx.

Plusieurs personnes lui jetèrent des regards suspects. Ah, il trainait trop longtemps devant la porte du bureau et à son habitude, sans uniforme.  
Plus le temps de tergiverser. Edward entra, en utilisant la poignée pour une fois.  
Riza avait ses yeux fixés sur lui, comme si elle savait que durant les dix dernières minutes il fut à moins d’un mètre. Et la connaissant, c’était parfaitement possible.  
— Fullmetal.  
Elle le salua et tout le monde leva les yeux vers lui l’air étonné. Mais avant que quiconque puisse commenter elle continua :  
— Le Colonel attend ton rapport, tu peux rentrer.  
Ed acquiesa, et s’approchant de la porte, pris une profonde inspiration et plaquant son sourire insubordinant sur son visage, ouvrit la porte du bureau de son supérieur, comme à son habitude, en panache !  
— Toujours à procrastiner, Colonel Enfoiré ? Vous savez pourtant que vos demains sont comptés ?  
— Au moins, je partirais en ayant l’assurance que tu n’auras pas grandis d’un pouce, entre temps.  
— Pas besoin de grandir, j’ai déjà une taille parfaitement acceptable !  
— Ton rapport, Fullmetal ?  
Ed le lui jeta au visage, mais les réflexes de son supérieur étaient, comme toujours, présents. Après une très courte observation des documents, Mustang lui jeta un regard noir.  
— Je m’attends à avoir la version d’Alphonse demain.  
— Encore ? Combien de fois je vais devoir venir au bureau deux jours de suite parce que vous n’avez toujours pas appris à lire ?  
— Ce n’est pas ma vision qui me fait défaut Fullmetal, mais peut-être qu’un jour tu prendras ton travail assez au sérieux pour éviter qu’Alphonse ne le fasse à ta place ?  
Ed s’était déjà tourné pour partir.  
— Oui, oui…  
— À demain, Fullmetal.  
Ed lui fit un vague signe de la main en guise d’au revoir.  
Une fois la porte fermée derrière lui, il s’appuya dessus et soupira.  
— Quelque chose à dire Edward ?  
_Mince, Hawkeye_ , Ed ne l’avait pas vu arriver.  
— Je ne pense pas Lieutenant.  
Riza baissa les yeux un instant.  
— Et c’est bien dommage. Je présume qu’on te reverra demain avec le rapport d’Alphonse.  
— Je suis _si_ prévisible ?  
Riza lui sourit.  
— Edward, si tu as des choses à dire… Le mieux est de le faire. Attendre n’est jamais utile, et rend souvent la chose impossible.  
Ed l’observa, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois.  
— À demain, Lieutenant.  
— À demain, Fullmetal.

  


* * *

  


— Mr, si je peux me permettre, lança Riza en voyant son supérieur l’air résigné, les yeux perdu dans le vague.  
— Vous êtes un idiot Monsieur.  
— Merci Lieutenant, repos !

  


* * *

  


_Le lendemain._

Ed soupira. Les paroles de Riza, sans surprise lui sont restées en tête. Il a passé la nuit à essayer de ne pas analyser comment elle avait pu savoir. Si elle savait. Non, Ed se voilait la face, elle savait. Sans attendre plus longtemps il poussa la première porte.  
— Hey bande de paresseux !, lança-t-il avec un sourire sincère. Breeda en profita pour s’affaler dans sa chaise, imitant l’animal pendant que tout le monde lui rendait son salut.  
— Tu dois nous confondre avec notre Colonel, Fullmetal. Il t’attend, lui lança Riza. Ed acquiesa se dirigeant vers le bureau ; et pour la première fois en cinq ans, l’ouvrit simplement.

— Hey procrastinateur, salua-t-il timidement. Roy leva la tête de ses papiers avec étonnement.  
— Fullmetal… ?  
Il finit de prononcer son second nom, une pointe de question dans la voix devant son attitude étrange.  
— Le rapport, rédigé par Alphonse cette fois. Vous devriez sérieusement envisager de le payer, vu tout le travail qu’il fait pour vous.  
— Pour toi, rétorqua Mustang en prenant les documents qu’on lui tendait, c’est ton travail qu’il fait, c’est à toi de le payer, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.  
— Touché, répondu Fullmetal en souriant.  
— Merci pour le rapport Fullmetal. Quelque chose à ajouter ? Je vois que pour une fois tu t’es retenu de détruire mon bureau.  
— Je suis sûr que vous avez développé un cercle de reconstruction depuis le temps.  
— Là n’est pas la question, lui répondit son Colonel en se permettant quand même un sourire car oui, à partir de la troisième porte cassée, il avait pris en main la réalisation d’un cercle de transmutation pour réparer les dégâts causé par son cher subordonné.  
_Mince_ , il ne devait pas penser comme ça. Il retourna son attention sur le jeune adulte devant lui qui avait l’air de débattre de quelque chose avec lui-même.  
Ed essaya, il essaya vraiment de sortir les mots de sa bouche, de sa tête, de son…  
Mais que pourrait-il dire ? Même proposer un café serait hors contexte vu leur relation. Leur relation, bien sûr, comme s’ils en avaient une. Ed renifla et s’apprêta à partir quand le téléphone sonna.  
— Assied-toi, ça ne devrait pas durer longtemps, lui indiqua son supérieur.  
Et étrangement Ed fut rassuré de ne pas devoir partir tout de suite. Il s’installa donc dans un des deux canapés en attendant la fin de conversation du Colonel en essayant de déméler ses émotions. Plus facile à dire qu’à faire, surtout quand Mustang lança d’une voix beaucoup trop enjouée :  
— Stéphanie ! Quel plaisir de t’entendre.  
Ed serra les poings.  
— La dernière soirée avec toi fut un délice, j’ose espérer que tu repenseras à moi la prochaine fois que tu seras en ville ? Nos soirées me suivent jusqu’à dans mes rêves.  
Ed se leva et commenca à faire les cent pas, n’osant pas partir, mais ne pouvant rester tranquille en entendant son supérieur flirter ouvertement à côté de lui.  
— Stéphanie, ma chère, aussi agréable qu’est le son de ta voix dans mes oreilles, je vais devoir te laisser, j’ai du travail qui m’attend.

— Désolé d’être votre travail, lâcha Ed, une fois que Mustang eu raccoché, après des aux revoirs affreusement mielleux.  
— De quoi voulais-tu me parler, Fullmetal ?  
— De… Rien, rien d’important.  
Ed se dégonfla, littéralement. Il coula dans un des canapés, incapable de rester debout en réalisant la situation. Bien sûr que Mustang ne pourrait lui rendre son affection, lui qui a des conquêtes dans toutes les villes, et surtout, des femmes.  
Roy soupira et offrit doucement :  
— Stéphanie est mon informante à RushValley.  
Si doucement qu’Ed ne l’entendu presque pas. Il cligna des yeux, perplexe en regardant Roy s’avancer.  
— Ma réputation d’homme à femme est pour couvrir mon réseau d’information, dit-il encore plus doucement maintenant qu’ils étaient plus près.  
Ed était confus. Pourquoi Roy lui confierai quelque chose d’aussi important ?  
L’enfoiré se tenait maintenant devant lui, agenouillé, pour être à sa hauteur.  
Et parce que ses yeux lui avaient manqué pendant deux mois, parce que sa voix et sa silouhette avaient hanté ses nuits, Ed se pencha, doucement, timidement sans y réfléchir vraiment et déposa un léger baiser sur le front du Colonel.  
Dès que ses lèvres quittèrent la peau interdite, il s’empourpra et commenca à se lever, fuir le plus vite possible.  
Roy qui jusque là était resté figé, se leva après Ed, essayant de l’arrêter.  
Quand Ed fut à la porte, Roy retrouva sa voix.  
— Edward.  
Devant l’utilisation de son prénom, Ed se figea.  
— Mon rapport est sur votre bureau, Colonel.  
— Edward, qu’est-ce que… Qu’est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
Ed explosa, son supérieur ne pouvait pas être aussi obtus !  
— Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu te fous de moi ? Généralement quand quelqu’un embrasse quelqu’un d’autre, le message est assez clair !  
Roy respira enfin. Depuis sa conversation avec Stéphanie, sa gorge était nouée, il se prit à espérer.  
— Tu appelles ça embrasser ? Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, viens ici et montre moi !  
Ed bafouilla, qu’est-ce que… Qu’est-ce qu’il venait de dire ?  
— Quoi ? Tu abboies plus que tu ne mords ?  
La provocation eut l’effet escompté et Ed se décida, s’approchant de Roy l’air déterminé. Arrivant à sa hauteur, il empoigna son uniforme et arrêta son geste. Ses doutes prirent le dessus : et s’il avait mal compris, mal interprété ? Il ne pouvait quand même pas aggresser quelqu’un comme ça, surtout à cause d’une pauvre provocation et d’une saute d’humeur.  
Roy, comprenant son débat intérieur sourit. Calmement, avec une main légèrement tremblante, il souleva le menton de son subordonné. Penchant sa tête et ne s’approchant que légèrement, les yeux plantés dans ceux d’Ed, une question claire dans son regard, une invitation.  
Ed cligna des yeux, surpris. Et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres offertes. Il recula légèrement, voulant s’assurer que tout allait bien… Et vit le visage de Roy se fendre en deux, par un vrai, un beau, un splendide sourire. Rigolant, Ed se saisit du col du Colonel pour l’entraîner dans un baiser plus profond, un correspondant plus à ses désirs, ses fantasmes. Un qui les laissa chacun à bout de souffle, une jolie teinte de rouge s’étant installée sur leurs joues. Ed savoura le goût de l’autre sur ses lèvres, il l’avait mordu  
à pleine dents, et s’amusa de voir la bouche de Mustang plus rouge sur sa partie inférieure.  
Au bout de quelques instants, Ed reprit ses esprit et recula l’air horrifié, une main sur sa bouche. Quand il atteint la porte, Roy ne bougeant pas lui lança :  
— Ce soir, 20h chez moi.  
Ed ne pu répondre, ferma la porte derrière lui et croisa un instant le regard de Hawkeye qui comme toujours avait l’air de tout savoir. Il ne pouvait pas tenir ce regard là, pas maintenant. Alors Ed courru comme il pu. Il prit la fuite.

  


* * *

  


À 20h le même jour, Ed se tenait devant l’entrée de la maison du Colonel. Un quart d’heure qu’il se tenait là, juste à voir les minutes passer. Hors de question de montrer à l’enfoiré qu’il était en avance. Comme s’il avait envie de le voir ! Mais il n’arriverait pas en retard non plus, il ne lui donnerait pas de charges gratuites.

20h01, il ne pouvait plus attendre. Avalant sa salive et son coeur, Ed frappa à la porte. C’était une petite maison de quartier, bien sûr que l’enfoiré pouvait se permettre ce genre d’endroit, il était Colonel après tout. Mais mince, l’endroit avait même un jardin, à East City ! La porte s’ouvrit tirant Ed de ses contemplations.  
— Ponctuel. Une première pour toi, Fullmetal ?  
Son supérieur le toisait avec ce petit air suffisant qui a toujours fait sortir Ed de ses gonds.  
— 'Foiré, répondit-il en bousculant Mustang en rentrant.  
— Je vois que le reste de tes manières restent intactes, lança Roy d’un ton froid, mais ses yeux brillaient de malice.  
— Tu m’as invité chez toi et pas dehors, j’ai été invité, je rentre.  
Roy referma la porte en rigolant doucement.  
— Je peux t’offrir quelque chose à boire ?  
— Hum… Une infusion ? Ce que tu as, je me fiche du goût.  
La dernière chose dont Ed avait besoin était de la caféine. Son coeur était déjà bien assez emballé comme ça ! Il sentait chaque battement, l’entendant dans sa tempe.  
— Je te laisse explorer pendant que je te prépare ça alors.  
Sur ce, Ed se retrouva seul. Après un instant de réflexion, il enleva ses chaussures. Il allait rester pour le temps d’une boisson chaude, au moins. Il trouva rapidement une paire de chaussons, probablement là pour les invités. Il ne voulait pas rayer le parquet de l’enfoiré avec son automail. Une fois chaussé, il se mit à explorer le reste du rez-de-chaussé. Il tomba rapidement sur une petite bibliothèque dans le salon et parcourut les ouvrages, évaluant la collection. Il fut étrangement surprit par celle-ci. Des livres culinaires se mélangeaient à ceux sur l’alchimie, des ouvrages de droits et des… romans policiers ? Ed rigola, s’arrêtant en découvrant une oeuvre rare portant sur l’alchimie qu’il n’avait jamais pu trouver. Sans réfléchir, il s’installa dans un des fauteuils et commença sa lecture.

Dans la cuisine, Roy, attendant que les tisanes infusent, s’efforcait à respirer. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, inviter le Fullmetal, chez lui en plus ! Ou plutôt si, il savait exactement ce qu’il faisait jusqu’à ce qu’il se retrouve devant lui, devant sa maison. Il n’avait pas du tout prévu le déluge d’émotions qu’il essayait à présent de gérer. Sortant de ses pensées, il vit qu’il était plus que temps d’apporter les boissons.  
Roy alla les poser dans le salon en espérant ne pas avoir laissé Ed seul trop longtemps de peur qu’il n’ait commencé à détruire ce qui se trouvait autour de lui (un de ses passe-temps favori, Roy en était sûr). Mais en arrivant dans la pièce, il se figea, Ed était installé dans son fauteuil, chaussons aux pieds, lisant son plus vieil ouvrage d’alchimie, comme s’il avait toujours vécu là. Et le coeur de Roy se serra. Il était quelqu’un de réservé, n’appréciant que très peu les visites à son domicile. Mais la scène devant lui était juste magique. Roy se racla rapidement la gorge avant de se prendre à espérer pouvoir y assister de nouveau.

Ed, trop concentré dans sa lecture, n’en sorti que lorsqu’un mug entra dans son champ de vision.  
— Oh, euh merci.  
Il posa le livre, l’échangeant contre la tasse tendue devant lui.  
— Je vois que tu apprécies ma collection.  
Ed sentit ses joues s’empourprer légèrement.  
— Je dois dire que tes goûts sont étonnament bons. Où as-tu déniché celui-là ? Il est introuvable.  
— J’ai débuté en alchimie avec, c’était l’ouvrage fétiche de mon maître.  
— Oh…  
Ed attendit silencieusement une éventuelle précision qui ne vint pas.  
Le silence s’épaississait. Ed se recrovilla dans son siège, ne sachant pas s’il devait s’excuser et pas plus comment le faire.  
Roy sortit de sa contemplation et eut un sourire triste devant la gêne de son subordonné.  
— Le père d’Hawkeye était un grand homme, mais ses recherches l’ont conduit à la folie, et il finit par prendre sa propre vie.  
Laissant un bref silence pour laisser à Ed le temps de digérer cette information, il reprit :  
— Je ne ferais pas l’erreur de te proposer du lait…, comme il s’y attendait : un regard noir se posa sur lui, mais j’ai du sucre si tu en veux.  
Ed prit le temps de goûter sa boisson. Il avait l’impression d’halluciner. Il était là, assis chez son Colonel en train de prendre le thé en échangeant des anecdotes de vie.  
— Pourquoi m’avoir convoqué ici ?  
Le meilleure défense était toujours l’attaque. _Conneries_ son cerveau lui répondit, _tu veux juste retourner dans ta zone de confort, et pouvoir prendre tes distances en l’insultant_.  
— Parce que tu as fuit notre dernière conversation, lui répondit Roy comme un écho de sa conscience.  
— Ce n’étais pas une fuite mais… une retraite stratégique. Et puis je n’avais rien à ajouter…  
Il aurait pu se frapper, l’horreur de se comporter de façon si piteuse, comme un enfant ! Mais la gêne était trop présente.  
— Edward… soupira Roy.  
Il piqua un fard.  
— Tu n’as peut-être rien à ajouter, mais j’ai éventuellement quelque chose à dire ?  
— Rien que je ne veuille entendre, marmonna Ed.  
— Tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir pourquoi je t’ai retenu ?  
_Et pourquoi je n’ai pas arrêté ce qu’il s’est passé ensuite_ , son ton  
laissait suggérer.  
Ed sauta sur ses jambes, glissa légèrement à cause des chaussons, étant déterminé à fuir, une fois de plus. Tout sauf avoir cette conversation, d’ailleurs que faisait-il là ?  
— Edward, arrête ! Si tu es résolu à fuir, pourquoi es-tu là ?  
Roy semblait lire en lui, il donnait encore une fois voix à sa raison.  
— Parce que tu m’as convoqué, enfoiré.  
Le silence s’installa et Fullmetal pouvait sentir le poids du regard de Mustang dans son dos. Il expira, défait.  
— Parce que tu me l’as demandé.  
Il se tourna, il devait affronter son regard à présent.  
— Parce que je ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi tu m’as retenu tout à l’heure, parce que la seule raison qui fait sens est une raison qui ne peut pas exister.  
À ces paroles, Roy eut l’air blessé et Ed ravala des larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Et il capitula enfin.  
— Parce que tu m’as manqué. Et tu ne peux pas, tu ne _dois_ pas me manquer. Je suis ton subordonné, je ne peux pas… Je n’ai pas le droit…  
Sa voix s’éteignit avant de reprendre de plus belle :  
— C’est déjà assez mal comme ça qu’un subordonné ait des sentiments pour son supérieur depuis 4 ans, la réciproque ne doit pas être possible !  
Roy stocka la surprise d’entendre que _son_ Fullmetal ait des sentiments pour lui depuis des années, dans un coin de sa tête. C’est une information à traiter plus tard.  
— Edward, c’est déjà arrivé.  
— Et ce fut un joyeux bordel. Tu sais comment ces histoires se terminent !  
Ed était proche des hurlements.  
_Mal, ces histoires se finissent toujours très mal_ , Roy le savait bien, mais était émerveillé que Fullmetal les connaissent aussi.  
— Et on est loin d’une de ces histoires romantiques avec une jeune recrue tout fraîchement sortie d’école, avec ses idéaux très clair en tête, avec une innocence… Je… On parle de moi… Pourquoi, pourquoi tu m’as laissé t’embrasser ! Tu me l’as même demandé ! Tu voulais juste jouer un peu avec moi ? Tu me convoques ici pour une partie de jambes en l’air ? Une bonne baise, et ciao tu m’envoies en mission à l’autre bout du pays ?  
À cet instant, Roy le vit. Il vit à quel point Fullmetal voulait croire à cette histoire. À quel point il voulait pouvoir se sortir de cette situation comme à son habitude, en envoyant son poing dans la face de l’autre. À quel point l’espoir le détruisait.  
Alors Roy s’avanca encore, doucement posa sa main sur son poignet, carressant la chair pour qu’il se détende.  
S’approchant encore, laissant toutes les ouvertures pour qu’il puisse se dégager d’un simple mouvement, Roy posa son autre main sur son visage. Traçant sa joue du bout des doigts. Son pouce carressant la commissure de ses lèvres.  
— Edward… Il murmurait, si je voulais aussi désespérement une partie de jambes en l’air, j’ai quelques endroits en tête où je ne risque pas de perdre des membres en essayant, ni d’être passable de cour martiale.  
Ed dégagea son visage, laissant ses mèches cacher son embarras une fois de plus, mais il laissa sa main dans celle de Roy.  
La serrant fermement.  
Une invitation.  
Roy le tira par le bras, un voile doré lui recouvrit les yeux.  
Il chercha du bout du nez le visage d’Edward, sourit quand il le trouva aussi rouge que le manteau qu’il portait depuis toutes ces années.  
Posant cette fois son autre main sur sa hanche, l’autre étant occupée à entrelacer leurs doigts ensemble, il continua son exploration du bout de son nez, posant des baisers fantômes où il pouvait sur son chemin. Laissant l’instant traîner, laissant à Edward le choix de continuer.  
Mais celui-ci ne bougeait pas, tremblant légèrement. Alors Roy se retira, il souhaitait par dessus tout pouvoir exprimer par des gestes ce qu’il n’arrivait pas à dire.

En sentant Roy se retirer, les yeux d’Edward jusque là à demi-fermés s’équarquillèrent de terreur. Il allait le perdre, perdre ce moment magique où pendant un instant hors du temps, tout était permis. Il se mit alors en mouvement, rattrapant l’enfoiré, son enfoiré s’il osait.  
Et il osa. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il couvrit ses lèvres des siennes et se laissa aller.  
Savourant la réponse, savourant Roy se détendre sous son baiser, les deux corps se mélangèrent, se touchèrent osant enfin des gestes cent fois réprimés, s’abandonnant durant un instant.  
À bout de souffle et d’émotions, Ed rompit le baiser, un sourire goguenard sur la face, une main dans les cheveux coupés courts de Roy. Il rit un instant avant de tomber dans une contemplation songeuse de la scène qui se tenait devant lui.  
Roy semblait aussi à bout de souffle, les lèvres rosies par leur activité, humides par leur mélange de salives, les cheveux ébouriffés car Ed ne pouvait s’empécher de les carresser.  
Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de quémender un nouveau baiser, simple, doux. Comme pour vérifier, pour ancrer ce moment dans la réalité.  
Et pour une fois, les traits devant lui ne disparurent pas pour ne lui laisser qu’un songe au petit matin. Roy était bien là devant lui, les pupilles dilatées par le désir.  
Désir que lui, Edward, lui inspirait.  
— Où est ta chambre ? demanda-t-il à demi mots.  
Il vit Roy hésiter et commencer à renoncer.  
— Tu m’as demandé pourquoi je suis venu.  
— Et quoi tu veux baiser vite fait et te tirer ?  
Edward rigola doucement.  
— J’ai toute l’intention de baiser oui, et tu m’as l’air bien parti pour aussi. Mais je n’ai aucune intention d’aller vite… Ni de partir après…  
La fin de sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres et ils comprirent tous deux qu’il ne parlait pas uniquement de la fin de leurs potentiels ébats.  
Edward ne fuirait plus. Ne le fuirait plus. Il s’était engagé et il allait rester. Aussi longtemps que son coeur le voudrait. Aussi longtemps qu’il serait accepté.

  


* * *

  


Roy guida Ed vers sa chambre, le prenant par la main. Ed était déterminé mais ne plus fuir et se forcer étaient trop proches pour ne pas inquiéter Roy.  
Le blond était extrêment curieux, maintenant que ses sentiments étaient autorisés, il ne pouvait se contenir. Il serra la main qu’il tenait dans la sienne, savourant la sensation de pouvoir le faire.  
Arrivant dans la chambre, il fut surpris de la trouver simple, presque vide. À part les éléments essentiel - le lit était somptieux - il manquait tous les éléments qui font une chambre le coeur de la maison, des babioles personnelles.  
Il lança un regard vers Roy, qui rougissait à vue d’oeil.  
— C’est… la première fois que j’invite quelqu’un dans ma chambre, offrit-il.  
— Sérieusement ? Venant d’un coureur de jupon tel que toi, c’est vraiment étonnant, se moqua Ed en s’asseyant sur le lit.  
— Je te l’ai dit plus tôt, Edward - le nom paraîssait toujours étrange dans la bouche de Roy - ces rumeurs sont une couverture pour mon réseau d’informations.  
— Tu dois être très certain de la sécurité de cette pièce pour me dire ça aussi facilement. Même dans ton bureau tu as pris plus de précaution.  
— C’est l’endroit où je dors, tu penses bien que j’ai sécurisé le lieu. La maison en elle-même est plutôt sûre, mais la chambre est la pièce la plus protégée, entre autre les murs sont insonorisés…  
Il s’arrêta devant le sourire goguenard d’Edward.  
— Je crois que c’est la meilleure nouvelle de la journée.

D’un mouvement fluide, il se remis sur ses pieds et s’approcha de Mustang son sourire se transformant en celui d’un prédateur ayant capturé sa proie.  
Doucement il posa ses mains sur les hanches de son supérieur, les caressant, et ce faisant, allant vers d’autres parties de son anatomie. Une fois chacunes de ses mains bien posées sur les fesses de Roy, il entreprit de jouer avec, de les tripoter.  
Roy soupira d’aise, aussi Ed captura son souffle, jouant avec l’autre, lui refusant des baisers plus poussés, il préféra laisser sa langue carresser ses lèvres.  
Roy soupira de plus belle, Edward serrant sa prise l’entraîna sur le lit. Il bascula et Roy se retrouva au-dessus de lui. Ils échangèrent un regard long de sous-entendus, leurs pupilles dilatées par leur désir.  
Mais Roy, souffla en s’asseyant à côté de sa douceur aux cheveux dorés.  
— Edward…  
Celui-ci s’étala complétement sur le lit en soupirant longuement…  
— Edward, es-tu sûr de ce que tu fais ? Tu restes un enfant, je ne peux…  
Il finit sa phrase par terre.  
Ed l’avait envoyé valser d’un coup de pied, du pied gauche.  
— Écoute, je sais ce que je veux, je sais ce que je fais. Je ne suis plus un enfant. Et je sais ce que tu vas dire après, tu as peur de me faire mal, d’aller trop vite, je connais la chanson. Il vit Roy froncer les sourcils. Oui, je connais la chanson, d’accord ? Alors tu as le choix, soit on parle de mes ébats sexuels toutes la nuit, soit on en rajoute à raconter.  
Avec un grand sourire, il ajouta :  
— Je sais de quel côté je me place !  
Devant le silence de son partenaire, il reprit :  
— Je… Je sais à peu près ce que j’aime, donc je pourrais te guider et puis… Surtout je n’aurais aucun problème à te dire si j’en ai un - problème - je ne suis pas connu pour me taire.  
Sur ce, Roy s’esclaffa.  
— Non en effet, j’aurais du me douter que cette partie de ta personnalité s’appliquerait aussi dans ce genre d’activités.  
Un grand sourire fut son unique réponse.  
Ed prit une brève inspiration.  
— Je sais comment je suis, je ne me laisse pas faire, surtout quand je n’aime pas quelque chose. Je vais toujours arriver à me faire comprendre. Mais toi… Je ne voudrais pas t’entraîner dans quelque chose qui n’est pas pour toi sans m’en rendre compte…  
Roy rigola sans joie, voilà qu’il essayait de préserver à tout prix le corps et l’esprit de son partenaire et il se retrouvait à être cajolé par la même personne qu’il voulait protéger.  
_Après tout, ce n’est peut-être pas si mal…_  
— J’ai tendance à exprimer mon inconfort d’une manière ou d’une autre, commenca-t-il, mais… Quand vraiment on dépasse une de mes limites je… Je claque des doigts.  
Roy laissa son aveu traîner, ne voulant pas affronter le regard d’Ed qui allait réaliser les implications de ce qu’il venait de révéler.  
— Très bien, donc si j’entend un **clac** je m’arrête, lança Ed tout simplement.  
— On peut le résumer comme ça, répondit Roy surpris.  
— Compris, enregistré, rangé !  
Ed sourit de toutes ses dents en se rapprochant de l’autre.  
— Maintenant, Roy, il vit avec plaisir son amant frémir devant la première utilisation de son prénom, si on arrêtait d’en parler pour un petit instant, et qu’on commençait à faire quelque chose ?  
— Tu va vite te rendre compte Fullmetal, que je n’ai aucune intention de m’arrêter de parler.  
Roy noya la réponse d’Ed d’un baiser passioné, ayant bien en tête l’éclat du jeune homme devant lui lorsqu’il utilisa son deuxième nom dans ce contexte.


End file.
